Money Honey
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Thalia constantly got these anonymous gifts, and did love them a lot. What she would love more was to find out who was sending them. Luckily, they were going to come around sooner than she thought... Perlia. Percy/Thalia.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN 'MONEY HONEY' BY STATE OF SHOCK.

**AN: Percy/Thalia or Perlia. A simple and cute oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy. ^_^ **

Percy sighed, placing another delicately wrapped present on Thalia's bedside table. This time, it was wrapped in a fancy silky purple paper with shiny little lightning bolts.

Percy discovered long ago that Thalia left the hunt, for reasons kept secret, and at that same time, Percy was starting to loose his interest in Annabeth and found it more in Thalia.

There was just something about the daughter of Zeus that made him like her. Maybe because they had a little more in common, and were close buds, whatever Percy couldn't talk to Annabeth about, he went to Thalia. Annabeth was great and all, but she wasn't what Percy thought he wanted. Maybe Thalia leaving the hunt was a sign for the green eyed male.

Percy quietly snuck out of the room and walked out, going down to his general cabin direction. Luckily, he came out just when Thalia was back from chatting with Annabeth.

When Percy broke up with Annabeth, the blond took it surprisingly well. She smiled, nodded and said she understood. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and said that she would see him around, without a hint of malice or fury in her voice. Percy promised they would still be cool, and she nodded. That's maybe why Annabeth was so favored at camp. She was understanding, and took a lot of things pretty calmly.

Thalia waved goodbye to Annabeth and entered her room, ready to knock out for the day when she saw the present. She blinked, and picked it up, examining it. She turned it over several times, and heard a few light crashed. She winced. Hopefully she didn't break it.

She recently started getting these gifts, and they've been pretty secret, since she wasn't able to figure out who it was because they never left their name. But she smiled at the memory of the several things she got, such as an iPod (that didn't track monsters), some Green Day CDs, a couple of posters and some punk jewelery. All in all, it was stuff she really liked.

She read the card on the side. _'To the strongest girl I know. Love, Your Mistake Maker.' _She smiled. Another corny message. She carefully set down the present, even though she was sure she already broke it, and unwrapped it carefully. She opened the flaps of a white box to reveal several coins, and not just any, a bunch of different currencies from around the world. There was a few British pounds in there, some Euros, a Canadian dollar, an Australian dollar, a Chinese yuan and a few others. Her smile widened. This was just...cool.

She ran her hands through the coins and bills, clutched a handful of them and held them to her heart. She lowered her eyes. She was going to find out who was sending all these great presents to her. Some of the things she got surprised her. They probably cost a _fortune. _

She put the money back, closed it up and put it in a drawer. This was staying safe. After she put it away, she looked to her bed, went over and flopped onto it, curling up into her pillow as she drifted to sleep.

Back at Percy's cabin, he twirled Riptide. _'I hope Thalia liked my present.' _He smiled and felt a little woozy thinking about Thalia opening her present, then finding out who it was.

He went through several scenarios in his head like a little schoolgirl with a crush on Justin Bieber. He gripped the pen as a blush started to find it's way onto his face. Hopefully, Percy would have the guts to someday tell Thalia who was sending her the gifts.

Smiling like an idiot, he closed his eyes and went off to sleep, still clutching Riptide and his fantasies.

Tomorrow came by quickly, and Thalia was pretty certain she was going to get a gift today. She got one almost every day, for possibly two weeks almost. She never told anyone, not even Annabeth, Percy or Nico. The only person she ever told about the gifts was an unconscious Apollo camper, but he didn't really hear anything.

She ran to her cabin right after practice, confusing Nico who was with her. She opened the door, and was slightly disappointed to see that she got nothing. She shrugged. Maybe it would come later.

Back with Percy, he was throwing things across his room. Oh crap. Percy had no money left, not in drachmas, not in mortal money. His face fell and he brought his finger to his lips. What was he going to do?

He couldn't find any money in the cracks of his cabin, and didn't find any in his clothes or stuff. The only thing of real value was this Canadian stamp he found in one of his old shirts, but he was sure the post office didn't really accept Canadian stamps.

He sighed. Not a single thing of value. What would he get Thalia? She'd be pretty upset if she didn't get a gift today, I mean, she's gotten one for two weeks straight already. What was Percy going to do?

He thought, then realized he could as his dad for money, or maybe Travis and Connor, but that wouldn't be safe. He decided that he would go to Annabeth and see if she could lend him a drachma or some money. Just a couple of coins. Nothing much.

He ran out of his cabin and down to Annabeth's. He knocked on the door, hard, and Annabeth answered, looking at Percy curiously.

"What do you need Percy?" She asked, standing at the door.

"Can I borrow some money?" Percy asked, pulling on a smile. She looked at him oddly.

"Didn't you get a whooping three hundred dollars from your dad for you birthday last week?" She asked, and Percy was so not going to tell Annabeth he spent it on getting gifts for Thalia.

"Yeah... but I spent it. Please? Just one drachma, that's all!" He clasped his hands and looked at Annabeth, giving her the puppy face. She sighed.

"Alright. But only because Thalia's gonna throw a fit if she finds out that her mystery man forgot to get her something." She smiled cockily at Percy's fallen expression as she pulled out a drachma from her back pocket and dropped it in his open hands.

"Ugh, um, how?"

"Instinct. Plus, when you look at Thalia, you look like you're mentally undressing her." Annabeth winked as she closed the door, red appearing across the green eyed males face.

"Well, um!" Percy sputtered, trying to think of a good comeback. Nothing. He was just going to go with the fact that Annabeth was much smarter than people gave her credit for. He ran off, trying to think of a good gift to give Thalia.

Meanwhile, said girl was back to battling with Nico, and she was using more force than necessary. Nico could keep up, but was confused.

"Hey, are you okay Thalia?" He asked, yelping as he dodged a swing from her sword.

"Oh yeah, dandy." She said, a bit more anger than intended. She didn't know why she was so upset over a little gift. It didn't mean that the mystery person didn't like her any less. She relaxed a bit, and smiled. "You know what, you're right. Thanks Nico." She said, slinging her spear and walking off, whistling a tune and leaving Nico to the dust.

"Glad I was of help." He muttered sarcastically, heading off in the other direction.

When Thalia reached her cabin, she opened it, surprised to see Percy there holding a card and a coin. He flipped the coin several times, and he looked up, seeing Thalia. He blushed a bit while she blinked.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" She was confused. Was he going through her stuff?

"Hey Thalia... I, um, need to tell you something." He said, clenching the coin tighter. She looked at him, smirking a bit.

"You finally decided to study for a test and are passing? That's great Percy!" She said, laughing at her joke while Percy remained quiet. When she realized he was serious, she shut up, looking a bit ashamed.

"Thalia, I know this is going to sound crazy, and I know you might not like it, but I'm your secret admirer, the one who keeps on giving you all the presents." Percy lowered his head a little, holding his arms out for her to take the stuff. She looked at it oddly, but took it anyway.

She opened the card and put the coin in her pocket. She began to read it.

_'Thalia, yes, you might not believe this, but it's true. I, Percy Jackson, am your secret admirer. I don't know how it started. I just like you, so don't question. I thought it would be easier for me to write it than to say it. I guess I was right. _

_I really like you and maybe, hopefully, we can start something. _

_But I know you. And we won't. _

_Your Mistake Maker, Percy Jackson.' _

After she finished, she stared at it blankly. Percy. It was Percy all along. And... how could she not know? She looked up, and saw Percy was staring at her. She flinched at the strong gaze he held on her, but she saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He really _did _like her.

She did wonder _why her_. But, she thought it was probably better to leave it then to question it. She slowly closed the card, wondering this time why it was different. Why did he confess to her now?

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. I ran out of money. The drachma isn't mine. It's Annabeth's, and plus, I probably needed to use it. I still need money to buy new pants." He said sheepishly, brushing some of his dark bangs to the side. She blinked, touched. "I just wish I had more money to make you love me. I mean, why would someone amazing as you fall for someone like me? I would have to be rich for that to happen, but, I'm not really." He twiddled his thumbs, and she felt even more touched, yet guilty, yet something else inside of her at the same time. It was a bit _new._

Percy spent _all _his money on her. _Her. _Of all the people. She heard he got three hundred dollars for his birthday. He spent all of it on her. All those gifts, those notes, they were all from him and were spent with _his_ money. Thalia didn't really know what to say. He thought of her and only her when he got her those gifts. Everything was for her.

She felt her heart clench, yet soar as well. Nobody ever did that for her. Percy cared about getting her something to make her love him so much that he spent _all_ his money. Even the money that _wasn't _his.

She looked up to gaze at Percy. She felt her stomach twist. He sure was good looking. Bright, sea green eyes, messy dark hair, a great smile, good strength. He wasn't gross muscled, or tanned. He was just Percy. Lovable, stupid, clumsy Percy, who would do anything for anyone, anywhere.

_He was just Percy. _And that's what made him great.

She realized she liked him too, and a lot. I mean, she noticed how he appeared, and always had a _slight _thing for heroes. And noticed the queasy feeling she got when Annabeth and Percy were together, and that flutter when she heard they broke up, and when she left the hunt, that joy that soared through. It was like life was calling to her and telling her that it was her time. And it was going to be with Percy.

She smiled, and pulled out the coin, placing it in Percy's hand. He gazed up, confused.

"Percy, just a tip. A man doesn't need money to make me love them. A man needs to be strong, brave, loyal, clumsy, be a bit of a 'Seaweed Brain,' have an awesome smile, have dark hair and green eyes like Billie Joe Armstrong, and needs to..." She trailed off, taking a few steps closer to Percy, who's eyes widened as he stepped back, leaning into her bedside table. She lowered her voice.

"...go by the name Percy Jackson." She smirked at the red that formed on Percy's face, and she swooped down, pressing her lips to Percy's in a simple, but heartfelt kiss. She pulled away, and winked at Percy. "I'll see you around." And she skipped out of the room, triumph filling her entire body as she got out of the cabin.

Percy stood there, paralyzed as he brought his fingers to his lips, pressing them gently. He smiled a bit.

"See you." He whispered, getting up, a stupid smile spread across his face and blush still intact. He didn't believe it. Thalia Grace just _kissed_ him. On the mouth. It was truly unbelievable.

Guess Percy doesn't need money to woo Thalia after all.

**AN: And that's all folks. I hope you like it. Based of the song 'Money Honey' by State of Shock. Any of the lines or scenes that might be familiar from the song are not mine. Just to clarify. I hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
